mugen_soulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Peon Regulations (Mugen Souls Z component)
A very useful component that drops from peons. It is the ultimate G-Castle item since they are needed as a material to create all "Mugen" prefixed G-Parts, the best kind of G-Parts. Peon Regulations are used as one of the materials needed to make some of the most powerful equipment, including the best accessory which gives the highest (ATK/MND), "Shampuru Bazooka" which is an easy, powerful DLC weapon to create, and the DLC armor "Overwhelming Crown" which is possibly the best multi-stat defense slot item. * Cute Striped Panties * Ultimate Peon's Collar * Shampuru Bazooka (DLC) ~ Recipe unlocked after installing Smokey Lamp Battle . * Overwhelming Crown (DLC) ~ Recipe unlocked after installing Jiggly Co. Equipment Pack 13 . * Mugen Drive ~ G-Castle learns Attack 5 by making this item. * Mugen Booster ~ G-Castle learns Fast Attack 5 by making this item. * Mugen Core ~ G-Castle learns Pierce 5 by making this item. * Mugen Repair Kit ~ G-Castle learns HP Restore 5 by making this item. * Mugen Charger ~ G-Castle learns SP Restore 5 by making this item. * Mugen Reflector ~ G-Castle learns Reflect 5 by making this item. * Mugen Repair Pod ~ G-Castle learns HP Drain 5 by making this item. * Mugen Energy Pod ~ G-Castle learns SP Drain 5 by making this item. * Super-Spec Kit ~ G-Castle learns All Strengthen + by making this item. Another component similar to Peon Regulations would be the God's Seal. It is the weapon counterpart of this component as it is used as one of the materials needed for making the legendary "Seven's" weapons in the game. Drop locations Shampuru type enemies will drop these items for the most part, but every other time they will drop soap and shampoo. These guys can appear in the Mugen Field at the top floor on the lowest bet and on many of the Special World battles. Only the battles listed on this section will drop Peon Regulations. |- | | World of Awakening | style="text-align:center;"|300% Captivate reward | style="text-align:center;"|Needs Tioni impostor defeated during post game. |- | Big treasure chest | World of Awakening | style="text-align:center;"|Requires 300% Planet Energy | style="text-align:center;"|Appears next to save crystal. |- | Magic Shampuru | Challenge World #3 | style="text-align:center;"|Newbie Challenge | style="text-align:center;"|Win condition is "break 2 Small Crystals". |- | Shampuru | Challenge World #5 | style="text-align:center;"|Practice Challenge | style="text-align:center;"|Win condition is "do 4 successful Coaxes". |- | Renegade Shampuru | Mugen World Redux #6 | style="text-align:center;"|Vorgis Returns!? | style="text-align:center;"| |- | Shampuru | Ultimate Absurdity World #1 | style="text-align:center;"|Peon Rebellion! | style="text-align:center;"| |- | Attack Shampuru | Ultimate Absurdity World #1 | style="text-align:center;"|Peon Rebellion! | style="text-align:center;"| |- | Defense Shampuru | Ultimate Absurdity World #1 | style="text-align:center;"|Peon Rebellion! | style="text-align:center;"| |- | Magic Shampuru | Ultimate Absurdity World #1 | style="text-align:center;"|Peon Rebellion! | style="text-align:center;"| |- | Support Shampuru | Ultimate Absurdity World #1 | style="text-align:center;"|Peon Rebellion! | style="text-align:center;"| |- | Ranged Shampuru | Ultimate Absurdity World #1 | style="text-align:center;"|Peon Rebellion! | style="text-align:center;"| |- | Shampuru | DLC battle #2 | style="text-align:center;"|Jiggly Shampoo Battle | style="text-align:center;"|Random chance of appearing. Doesn't drop it normally unless Item Captivated. |- | Renegade Shampuru | DLC battle #2 | style="text-align:center;"|Jiggly Shampoo Battle | style="text-align:center;"|Random chance of appearing. Doesn't drop it normally unless Item Captivated. |- | Attack Shampuru | DLC battle #5 | style="text-align:center;"|Undisputed Ragnarok | style="text-align:center;"|Random chance of appearing. Doesn't drop it normally unless Item Captivated. |- | Defense Shampuru | DLC battle #5 | style="text-align:center;"|Undisputed Ragnarok | style="text-align:center;"|Random chance of appearing. Doesn't drop it normally unless Item Captivated. |- | Magic Shampuru | DLC battle #5 | style="text-align:center;"|Undisputed Ragnarok | style="text-align:center;"|Random chance of appearing. Doesn't drop it normally unless Item Captivated. |- | Support Shampuru | DLC battle #5 | style="text-align:center;"|Undisputed Ragnarok | style="text-align:center;"|Random chance of appearing. Doesn't drop it normally unless Item Captivated. |- | Ranged Shampuru | DLC battle #5 | style="text-align:center;"|Undisputed Ragnarok | style="text-align:center;"|Random chance of appearing. Doesn't drop it normally unless Item Captivated. |- | Ryuto? | DLC battle #7 | style="text-align:center;"|The 2nd Ultimate War | style="text-align:center;"|Fought on the 7th battle, rare drop. |- |- | rowspan="2"| Shampuru | rowspan="2"| Mugen Field | style="text-align: center;"|0000100 0001000 | style="text-align: center;"|Any | style="text-align: center;"|100 | style="text-align: center;"|Rare drop |- | style="text-align: center;"|5000001 9999999 | style="text-align: center;"|Any | style="text-align: center;"|010 | style="text-align: center;"|Rare drop |} Items it can make |} See also *Mugen Souls Z component list *God's Seal